


Dreams may lead us toward our future

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Fix-It, Good Loki, Loki Needs a Hug, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Nick Fury Feels, Tony Needs a Hug, nick fury is tony starks godfather, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has kept it hidden for years, but he never remembered the full story. until he locked eyes with the god of mischief. now, his only objective was to cure him of the mind control that was placed on him. after all, what was family for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams may lead us toward our future

**Author's Note:**

> putting this from my FFN account to here, hope you will enjoy! i have changed a few things as well.

There could be a lot said about Tony Stark. playboy, jerk, rude, arrogant, huge ego, ass, and a whole lot more. One more thing could be said for Tony Stark.

He knows damn well how to hide things from people.

Like something he had been hiding since he was three, and realized something that changed his life; He wasn't human. Or, at least, he wasn't always.

He discovered it when he started dreaming, well, understanding he was dreaming. He dreamed about a city made of gold, a bridge of rainbows, and a man of green and gold and a scary man with an gold eye patch.

But then came the nightmares, when he was a little over three, he dreamed that the scary man, took him from the man in green and gold, and pushed him off the rainbow bridge. While the green and gold man cried out to him, and to the scary man, pleading for him to give Anthony back, to not banish him, to let him raise just this one.

When Tony woke up, his mind already sharp for a three year old, realized that , even his imagination, as big and grand as it was, could not make that sort of thing up. The only conclusion was that it was memories. From that moment on, Tony hid his dreams from anyone, but still explored them, remembering his life before he was Tony Stark. He still hadnt found out his last name, but he was sure, one day, when the timing was right he would know.

When he heard the name Asgard, not listening to -dian god , because the name, Asgard , sounded so familiar to him, that it could only be the place he dreamed about every night. So, he was Asgardian. That was... unexpected. So was the realization, that, along with being Asgardian, he was a GOD! Well, a god with no powers. Yet. But he would get them back. That was one thing he was absolutely sure of. He had a feeling that the only way to get his powers and memories back was to find the man in green and gold, then he would remember and be happy at last.

When he tuned back in he heard more about the crazy god, Loki, (and why did that sound so familiar, and comforting?) that was trying to take over the earth. So when they had him locked up in the Helicarrier, he requested to see Loki, because, 'He was trying to take over the world, I would like to know why he would be stupid enough to try it'. As he walked toward the cage, he could see the miniscule twitch of Loki's fingers that showed he knew he was there. Then Loki rose his head, and their eyes connected. And chaos reigned. And Tony remembered.

**Name; Anthony Lokison God of intelligence and cunning**

**Age Cast Out; 9**

**Mother ; unknown Frost giant**

**Father; Loki Laufeyson Side:**

**His Fathers Opinion on Midgard; doesn't mind them, but doesn't like them either .**

**Conclusion on Fathers Recent Behaviour; Mind Controlled**

**Objective; Help Father, No Matter the Cost**

When Anthony snapped out of it, he hurriedly used magic to block out the people trying to get in the room and at the same time sent a burst of destructive magic at the cage cracking it and letting his father draw his fist back and punch the cage's glass wall with enough force that it shattered.

Loki grabbed his Anthony as soon as he got out of the cage and transported them to what Anthony realized was a pocket dimension, one of the three he created as a child.

His father grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him, staring deep into his eyes, assessing him.

"You have grown."

It wasn't a question .

"I have. Physically and mentally."

His father narrowed his eyes.

"You will join me in my quest."

Anthony shook his head sadly.

"No, Father , I will not. This is madness. You cannot seriously think that this will end well? The humans are interesting . Hard to like at first, but they grow on you. Like a fungus. And the Avengers have grown on me. Can't you see that you are being controlled? We will fight you if that is what it takes to get you back. You come HOME, Father!"

Father-no, Loki, because this was not his father at the moment, smirked .

"How will they be fighting ME, when they will be too busy fighting YOU?" Loki questioned innocently.

But then he raised his scepter and tapped it on his chest, right atop the arc reactor, which was now fused to his chest for some reason.

TWANG

Nothing happened.

"This usually works..."

Anthony smirked.

"Well , you know, performance issues, one out of five-URK!"

Tony was cut off as Loki gripped his throat tight and tossed him aside.

Anthony skidded across the non-existent floor. Before transporting himself behind his father, while leaving a clone where he lied only seconds before.

"I'm sorry father."

Was all he said before he raised his hand and materialized his own scepter in his hand, smashing it across his fathers head with just enough force for cognitive recalibration, which by his calculations , should work.

Loki crashed on the ground than slowly got back up, his eery blue eyes replaced by his normal green ones.

"Anthony? What-?"

The sweet moment was ruined by Anthony's fist smashing into Loki's face.

Anthony sighed as he looked at the unconscious form of his Father on the non existent 'floor'.

"What happened father? what could control you, of all of the gods, you are the most stubborn-"

Anthony sucked in a deep shuttering breath, before bending down and picking up his father, cradling against his chest, and concentrated on the Avengers meeting room in the helicarrier where he could sense the life force of all the Avengers including Thor.

His uncle.

 _Wow, this is gong to be hard to explain to the team.._ Anthony thought dryly.

Twitching his pinky finger (yes, he does have more power in his pinky finger than the whole team of Avengers, minus Thor, put together) he opened up a rip in the void, and stepped through the Hole, remembering at the last second to hide himself from their sight by covering himself with a invisibility charm, the first spell he was ever taught.

He walked into, surprisingly, a dead silent room.

But what made him feel so guilty was the looks on all their faces.

Pure, utter betrayal. Even 'Tasha, who started to get close to Anthony, looked betrayed.

Fury's eyes were wide with disbelief, as it seemed like the pocket they were in made time so much slower. They were gone for half an hour, but it had only been a minute for them.

"Why-?" Fury choked.

Ah. It seemed like Fury cared about him more than he let on. he could see, the watery eye that the man sported, that nobody else noticed in their shock.

It wasn't well Known, as Tony had made sure that practically _Nobody_ knew, because if it got out to the wrong people, they both agreed that it would be dangerous for both of them. Anyways, it wasn't well known, but Nickolas Fury was Tony's Godfather, and he Practically raised him. His Midgardian father was to drunk or busy to take care of him ninety percent of the time, and his mother too busy with friends , galas, and parties, as well as cleaning up Howard's mistakes in public, (reminds him of Pepper actually) to care for him.

Not like she wanted too. Not like either of them did...

Well, it left Nick to take care of him, raise him, take him to school, comfort him, discipline him when he was bad, get him to eat, and go to his graduation from high school at fifteen, even if nobody else saw him there, Tony did. But when his parents died in the car crash, Tony started to change. He wasn't the fun loving, energetic, hyper boy he was before. And as he watched their coffins be lowered into the ground, and as everybody left, one by one, Tony changed. He grew up, and realized that his kid days were over. No matter how many times Nick tried to snap him out of it, he wouldn't budge.

He was only seventeen.

Then Afghanistan happened.

When he was being tortured, he realized what growing up really meant, it meant that he would eventually grow older, and eventually die. But with the way his capture was going, the constant water invading his lungs, trying to get even one breath past his lips before they shoved his head back in, the shock from being electrocuted with the car battery attached to his chest , he did something he never had done before.

He prayed.

He prayed that he could, would, make it out of this alive, and that when he did, he would set up a meeting between himself and his last remaining family, and apologize, make up for what he did.

And that's exactly what he did.

When Coulson came to the Fundraiser and saw him, he knew the minute he saw him, as he always did, that Tony wanted to see his Godfather. Not Director Fury of SHIELD, but his Godfather, Nick.

Coulson was one of the handful of people to know that his boss was Godfather to Tony Stark, and knew him well enough to tell when he needed him.

When he walked into his house and saw his Godfather standing at the window, his breath caught, and when Nick turned around, he rushed into the open arms, and broke down. He gave good on his promise. He apologized and they caught up with what was going on in their lives.

Since then, their relationship mended. In public, they hated each other, out of public, they were father and son.

And now the look on his father's face was heartbreaking.

Anthony sighed before removing the charm that kept him hidden, and saying from a dark shadowy corner;

"I did it becouse my Father's actions were not his own. You of all people would know I don't do anything without a reason Nick."

His 'father' jumped around and was about to comment , but Thor, _his uncle_ , and man that was weird, interrupted.

"What do you mean, Man Of Iron? Loki has not had a child in thirty four- Oh." Thor sat back with a pained look on his face.

Anthony snarled at him.

"Yes, Oh! Thanks for the vote of confidence at that time _Uncle_!"

"Anthony I am sorr-"

"No! You're not sorry! You believed Odin when he said I would be a part of Ragnarok, That I was a monster! I am the most Asgardian of all of my fathers children, and you believed what he said? You follow him blindly Odin _Son_ , and until you realize it, you are _nothing to_ me!"

Thor lowered his head in reprimand, upset that his nephew thought of him that way.

"Um, Stark? Little confused here? And what the shit! is that Loki?"

Tony stared at Clint with his eyebrow raised.

"You can call me Anthony now, Birdbrain, and like i said before. His actions were not his own, he was being controlled as you were. I am surprised that Odinson did not notice that the person that he was raised with his _whole life_ , eyes were blue, when his normal color is bright green. I gave him cognitive re calibration. I hit him really hard on the head with my staff, rău." He added when some people but Clint and Natasha looked confused.

"That's nice and all Stark, but why don't you tell us what the HELL, is going on?" Steve snapped. He could tell the man was both scared and confused. The poor man had things changing all around him constantly, and this was just another thing to add to the list,

Anthony sighed. He was going to have a huge headache by the end of this.

"Well first of all, my real name is Anthony Lokison, and I'm a reincarnated God..."

* * *

 

As Anthony told them his story, he watched the varying emotions on his teammates faces.

Natasha was as stoic as ever, but if you looked closely you could see her fingers twitching as if she wanted to choke someone (most likely Odin) and the slight downturn of her lips and the flash of anger in her eyes.

Clint had a face that would send Fury's best men scurrying for their lives, and had his fists clenched on the table.

Steve had a kicked puppy look on his face and a look in his eyes that said; _'poor Tony! wanna give him a hug!'_ which, if he even thought of doing, Anthony would not hesitate to immobilize him with magic.

Bruce had a tight hold on the metal table, and, if you looked close enough, you could see finger shaped dents on the table where he was holding it. His eyes were hard and flinty, and his skin had a slight green tint to it.

Nick had no emotion on his face, other than a look that asked why he didn't trust to tell him about his dreams before.

Thor was looking at his hands, which you could see where slightly wet with tears of regret.

* * *

When he finished his story he watched as everyone looked at his father, who was laying on a fold out bed that someone had brought in from the medical wing. He had started to groan, and wake up. Anthony was at his Fathers side in a flash.

Loki startled as Anthony suddenly showed up in his line of vision. Anthony frowned at his father's flinch, as did everyone else, but decided to ignore it for the time being.

"Father? How do you feel? "

Loki raised a hand to his forehead, and rubbed it with the palm of his hand. Then, as if realizing suddenly who he was and were he was, his eyes shot open and started trembling, a panicked look on his face. He shoved himself off the bed, and scurried over to a corner, where he cowered with his back to the corner and curled into a ball with his arms protecting his face and head, as he rocked back and forth.

The whole room stared in shock at the terrified Trickster, and some ,(Tony, Thor, And Clint) with worry clearly plastered on their faces.

Thor took a step forward, worried about his adopted sibling.

"Brother are you alright?"

Thor went to take a step closer to Loki, but the terrified god just curled up more and gave a loud whimper of distress, curling his arms more around his head and his knees higher to protect his stomach and chest.

Tony watched as comprehension and understanding dawned on Clint's face. He Carefully walked over to Anthony, Slowly and softly, as to not scare Loki more, and leaned in to whisper in Anthony's ear;

"I know why he is doing this, I have seen it in a lot of rescue missions, and victims."

"Victims of _What_?" Anthony spoke harshly, but all he got was a raised eyebrow from Clint before he elaborated.

"Victims of heavy and Long periods of harsh torture. His hands and arms are held like that to protect his face and head, and his knees and legs to protect his vital organs. He expects us to torture him, my guess is that he remembered what he did to all of us and in germany. And what he said to his brother."

Anthony glared at Clint.

"I could less about my idiot of an uncle. It's his fault my Father is like this in the first place!" he hissed.

Clint shrugged.

"In your opinion, Loki might not think about it like that. They _were_ raised together you know..."

Anthony scowled, then sighed.

He slowly made his way carefully toward his father, and leaned knelt in front of him, Loki's whimpers slowly seizing all together.

An eye peeked out first, looking hesitant, but when he realized Anthony was not about to hurt him he unfurled himself quickly, and grabbed onto the front of Anthony's Black Sabbath shirt.

"Hurts..." His Father whimpered, his eyes pinched in pain and his voice shaking, his breath uneven. Anthony could hear a slight rattle whenever the Trickster drew in a breath, indicating one or more broken ribs. Anthony Finally noticed that his Fathers armour was slowly getting soaked in blood, a puddle forming around him. Apparently whatever controlled his father stopped his injuries from being visible and healing by magic.

It was a blur as he called for a medic. He remembered doctors rushing in and strapping Loki onto a stretcher and their loud voices as they listed the injuries they could see, and himself following him. He remembered waiting anxiously outside of the surgery room and the doctor coming out a few hours later telling him his Father was stable and he was allowed to see him, but he would be unconscious for a while, his body exhausted from his magic trying to heal himself and failing.

Now he waited beside his Father's bed, holding his hand, the least injured but still wrapped up piece of his body.

"Please heal Father, I just got you back.."

He yawned before he rested his head on the bed and let sleep take him.

* * *

 

_Blood_

_Pain_

_Hunger_

_Agony_

_Darkness_

_Laughter_

_Loki groaned as he tossed and turned on the stone slab masquerading as a table, his throat too raw and sore from screaming to make much noise._

_A knife with barbed edges ran down his bare chest, catching on his skin every in as it ran down to his hip. He whimpered, then hissed through his teeth as he was struck across the face for making a noise._

_He had forgotten to be silent._

_"You forget your place, son of Laufey, Loki Of Asgard."_

_"Please..." Loki whimpered, then hissed as he was stuck even harder, a tear making its way down his cheek, then dripped down his chin before falling on the rocky floor._

_"You do not deserve to talk son of Laufey. You failed your Father your brother, your mother, your whole family. But wait! They aren't really your Family are they? You're Not even Asgardian are you?"_

_Loki trembled , tears pouring freely down his face._

_"P-Please, No-Don't..."_

_He was harshly slapped across the face, but this time he was stabbed with a knife, this one having barbs on each side that pointed different ways on each side. a button was pressed on the knife that sent a flair of agonizing pain through him as it sent wave after wave of some kind of searing hot magic that stabbed at his insides._

_Despite his earlier sentiment, Loki screamed so loud that he wondered if Valhalla heard, ripping his throat apart even more, causing blood to drip down his chin and splash on the floor._

_"Odin Allfather stole you as a Spoil of War, a relic! One that could be taken out and used when it was useful!"_

_"No-"_

_"You're a Jotun, A Monster!"_

_"P-Please! Stop!" Loki screamed as they sent wave after wave of the same magic through the dagger still embedded in his gut, causing Loki to scream and writhe on the stone, fighting against the restraints.The only thing that happened was his wrists and ankles started to bleed sluggishly and blood started to pour freely out of his mouth, his lungs quickly filling with blood as the magic melted parts of his lungs and ribs._

_"You're a monster Loki! A Monster!You killed your own Father!"_

_Loki gasped a rattling wet breath, then coughed and blood burst from his mouth, darkness creeping in on his vision, he wanted to stay awake, but he was so tired..._

* * *

Anthony woke up from his troubled nap in the hellicarrier meeting room to furiously whispered conversation.

"Loki is dangerous Director, I must Advise that you lock him up! He could say one wrong thing to Banner and unleash the Hulk! Do you know how many people will die if that happens?"

A frustrated breath.

"Deputy Director Hill, I order you to stand down."

"But Sir-"

A snarl.

"I SAID, _stand down Agent Hill!_ Have you _**seen**_ Loki? He is in no condition to do much of anything except lay there and heal, besides! You heard Stark! Loki was being Controlled just like Selvig and Agent Barton! "

"And that's another thing Sir! If Starks eyes were blue I would think he was being controlled! But I'm still not sure he is sane. Loki's son who was tossed off the Bifrost, died, then reincarnated as Tony Stark? If I wasn't on the job right now, I would ask what he had been smoking so I could have some of it! "

A snort that sounded like Natasha was heard.

"Forgive me if I am wrong Maria, but if I am not mistaken, I don't think any type of drug can give you Asgardian magic and change your eye colour to green and brown hair to pitch black,"

A huff.

"In my experience, which is a lot mind you, that means its magic. _Not insanity_."

"But Sir I insist"

" Agent Hill, do you know what the definition of insanity is?" Anthony could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Sir?"

A rustle of fabric, Nick Crossing his arms smugly.

" The definition of insanity is doing or asking the same thing over and over again expecting different results. forgive me if _I_ am wrong Agent Hill, but Isn't that what you're doing right now?"

"Dismissed Agent Hill. And if you breathe _one_ word of this to the council, you will not like the consequences, it will be unpleasant.''

A harsh sigh.

"Yes Sir."

Steps sounded out the door which made a hissing noise as it closed after Hill.

* * *

A rustle of clothing and then a hand clasped on his shoulder. to his credit, he only slightly tensed.

"You can stop pretending to sleep now, Tony. Nobody is here, Agent Romanov left with Hill."

Anthony slowly stood up, and it seemed his height had changed while he slept, he had grown about half a foot, putting him an as tall as Nick And his Father. He changed his clothes to casual Asgardian wear, A leather tunic , and a green undershirt, leather pants and boots.

He looked at Nick, then grabbed and pulled him into a hug.

"He was tortured."

"I know."

"They hurt him."

"I know."

"I'm not human."

"No, you're not."

"I'm Not even a Stark."

"Not by Birth."

"I'm Scared."

"Don't be. I'm here."

" I know."

"I know."

* * *

Loki slowly woke up to the sound of beeping, and the feeling of someone holding his hand gently.

He tried to remember what happened before he woke up, and when he did he grimaced. He really should have realized none of the mortals would hurt him. imprison him, yes. injure him, no. His brother and his son would not have allowed it even if they had or rather, didn't have, the morals to torture him like the Chitari.

He must be in the Flying Contraptions infirmary.

"How are you feeling Father?"

Loki looked carefully to the side, wincing as a particularly deep cut on his neck throbbed with the movement.

"I am fine at the moment Anthony. what has transpired whilst I was unconscious?"

"Everyone is fine with you, now that they know you were being controlled. They pity you."

Loki frowned.

"I don't need or want their pity. Why would they feel bad for someone they had never known? That is ridiculous."

Anthony smiled fondly at his father.

"It is human nature to care for those who are wronged father. especially when they are doing things against their will. that is a major crime on Midgard. Though, there is doubts that they willingly made Reese cups. Chocolate and peanut butter? They don't mix." Tony grinned.

Loki stared at his son in confusion.

"I can not even pretend to know what you mean by that. is that a Midgardian drink? because that sounds revolting."

Tony laughed.

"It's a candy, but it is gross."

Loki smiled.

* * *

 

 "Loki!"

The high pitched shriek echoed to the living room, where all but one Avenger sat.

A highly aggravated Clint Barton stormed into the room, and stomped straight up to Loki, who was wearing the most innocent look he could muster.

"Whatever could be Wrong Clint? you were fine a few minutes ago." Loki and the rest of the team had a hard time keeping their faces straight.

Anthony looked at Clint, more like the top of his head, and let out a snicker. Which set off the entire team.

There, atop of Clint's head was a nest. And inside of the nest, was a nesting hawk.

Clint tried to scowl at them, but even he couldn't deny this was funny and a good prank.

* * *

Nick fury watched as his Avengers laughed, and let a small chuckle leave his lips thankfully not noticed by anyone.

They were going to be fine.

* * *

Anthony sighed as he watched the last Avenger fall asleep. since he got his powers and memories back, he didn't need much sleep, or food.(not like he cared before, but whatever. tomato tahmahto)

"How are you doing Anthony?"

Anthony thought for a few moments on how to answer that.

He looked at his team snuggled together in an Avenger pile- up, smiles on even Natasha and Bruce's faces.

* * *

_"Daddy! please don't let him take me! Daddy please!"_

_"I'm sorry Anthony"_

* * *

_His father grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him, staring deep into his eyes, assessing him._

_"You have grown."_

_It wasn't a question ._

_"I have. Physically and mentally."_

_His father narrowed his eyes._

_"You will join me in my quest."_

_Anthony shook his head sadly._

_"No, Father , I will not. This is madness. You cannot seriously think that this will end well? The humans are interesting . Hard to like at first, but they grow on you. Like a fungus. And the Avengers have grown on me. Can't you see that you are being controlled? We will fight you if that is what it takes to get you back. You come HOME, Father!"_

_Father-no, Loki, because this was not his father at the moment, smirked ._

_"How will they be fighting ME, when they will be too busy fighting YOU?" Loki questioned innocently ._

* * *

_"I'm sorry father."_

_Was all he said before he raised his hand and materialized his own sceptre in his hand, smashing it across his fathers head with just enough force for cognitive recalibration, which by his calculations , should work._

_Loki crashed on the ground than slowly got back up, his eerie blue eyes replaced by his normal green ones._

_"Anthony? What-?"_

_The sweet moment was ruined by Anthony's fist smashing into Loki's face._

* * *

_"I did it because my Fathers actions were not his own. You of all people would know I don't do anything without a reason Nick."_

* * *

_"Well , first of all, my real name is Anthony Lokison, and I'm a reincarnated God..."_

* * *

_"Please heal Father, I just got you back.."_

* * *

_"It is human nature to care for those who are wronged father. especially when they are doing things against their will. That is a major crime on Midgard. Though, there is doubts that they willingly made Reese cups. Chocolate and peanut butter? They don't mix." Tony grinned._

_Loki stared at his son in confusion._

_"I can not even pretend to know what you mean by that. is that a Midgardian drink? becouse that sounds revolting."_

_Tony laughed._

_"Its a candy, but it is gross."_

_Loki smiled._

* * *

Tony let out a soft breath, then turned toward his Father.

"Yea," he said, smiling. And it was the truth. He was fine. he was surrounded by his family, old and new. He never felt better in his life.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

**FIN?**

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
